¿por que es tan cruel el amor?
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Serie de acontecimiento sobre el desamor,todos piensan que el amor es facil pero algunos preguntan ¿por que estan cruel el amor? roseXemmett edXbell aliceXjasper esmeXcarlisle
1. Rosalie x Emmett

**!Hola! les kiero poner una pkeña serie de acontecimientos utake jajaja bueno esper sean de su agrado todo es sobre el desamor **

**cuendo amas a alguien per el te engaña **

**grax **

**todo es de meyer mi completa idola. **

**summary: todo amor acaba un putno solo que aveces uno sufre mas que el otro**

**aclaracion: todo los personajes tienes 18 años y estan relacionados entre si. **

_

* * *

__¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_Rosalie y Emmett _

_Rose se encontraba tirada en su cama llorando como nunca lo había hecho, estaba completamente destrozada con ganas de irse para siempre de este mundo, de callar a las millones de personas que le decían que él la engañaba y aunque había sigo ciega en no creer lo que tantas personas le decían, que él había ido a un baile y ahí bailaba con una chava muy pegados , casi besándose pero no lo quería creer hasta que Jacob (amigo de ambos) le había dicho lo anterior, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era verdad que él la engañaba._

_-¿puedo pasar?- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación, de la boca de Rosalie solo salió un sollozo duro y frio- por favor Rose deja de llorar por el imbécil de mi hermano no vale la pena, vamos a salir a tomar aire- le dijo su amiga_

_Rose camino hacia la puerta, las dos se sentaron al de bordo de alguna sollozos continuaban por parte de Rose Alice la trato de tranquilizar acariciándole la cabeza_

_-amiga por favor olvídalo- las dos amigas se quedaron allí esperando que el tiempo pasara llegándose con él, el dolor, de pronto Alice vio un carro muy conocido el de su hermano, no quiso decir nada por no poner peor a su amiga, pero en el preciso momento Rose levanto la vista viendo a dentro del cochea todos, Carlisle manejando, a un lado como siempre iba Emmett ,atrás Jacob y Jasper, Emmett iba como siempre con su estúpida sonrisa burlo pensando que Rose es tan tonta que no se da cuenta de sus maniobras, Carlisle era su completo cómplice, después que el coche paso Rose se soltó a llorar. Alice volvió a abrazarla tratando de calmarla. _

_-¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?- dijo Rose entre sollozos a lo que Alice solo dijo un ''No se''_

* * *

**_qe kieres ahcerme matarme lo k sea _**

**_pero x fa comenten _**

**_ls kiero muxxo _**

**_by cuidense ?¿_**

**_adios _**

**_les deseo los mejor _**

**_recuerden _**

**_just smile _**


	2. Esme x Carlisle

______

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

_Carlisle y Esme _

_Después de lo ocurrido con Rosalie, Esme empezó a sentir duda sobre si Carlisle le era fiel o no pensándolo bien si Emmett era a si por qué Carlisle no lo seria eran los mejores amigos y fama ya tenían, a si que esa misma tarde decidió hablarle a su amiga Rose._

_-hola Rose-_

_-hola Esme, que quieres- _

_-¿Quién te dijo lo de Emmett?- _

_-Jacob-_

_A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Alice, nessie, Bella, Esme y Rosalie estaban platicando junto a su salón _

_-Esme ¿estás segura?- pregunto intrigada Rosalie _

_-si, quiero saber todo de una vez por todas- todos sabíamos que Carlisle ya había engañado a Esme es solo que nadie lo quiera creer, sabíamos que el único confiable ahí era Jacob. _

_-Jake, por favor dime que sabes de Carlisle- pidió Esme _

_-Esme tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase no le dirás a Carlisle que yo te dije ok-_

_-te lo prometo-_

_Y entonces la verdad empezó a hacerse presente todo lo que él había hecho se rebeló mientras que las palabras de Jacob le rompían el corazón a Esme, millones de bailes donde al igual que Emmett se puso a bailar con chavas, quizá eso no era malo pero sí que había recibido llamadas de sus ex, el no tomaba hasta el punto de caerse como Emmett pero si sabía lo que hacía y lo sabía muy bien. Después de platicar con Jacob se fue con sus amigas y cuando llego se derrumbo a llorar con ellas, estas la abrazaron lso mas fuerte posible_

_-¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?- dijo llorando Esme _

* * *

**aqui esta el segundo capitulo es de esme y carlisle **

**les imformo que esto si paso **

**es basado eh hechso reales nada k se escriba aki es mentira **

**by **

**?¿**


	3. Bella x Edward

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

Edward y Bella

Bella no sabía qué hacer si quedarse con Edward o dejarlo, esto estaba pareciendo locura primero los rumores de Emmett luego Carlisle y sus fornidos encuentros con las otras pero ella nunca pensó que Edward fuera capaz de eso, digo llevaban 7 meses, ¡qué va! Dijo ella en su cabeza todas sus amigas le había dicho lo mismo

Esme: le dijo que lo había visto cuando fue al baile con Carlisle

Rosalie: ella era su prima y había encontrado mensajes de una tal Tanya

Nessie: ella le había dicho que en una fiesta el estaba con otra

Alice: ella los había visto en un parque besándose

Pero ella no iba a hacer como algunas que se cegaban por miedo a perderlo ella no era así, quería ponerle fin a esto, pero cuando llego a donde Edward se encontraba lo único que encontró fue a él con otro era cierto después de todo era cierto.

-eres un idiota- y con eso salió corriendo y en medio de la calle grito lo más fuerte que puedo mientras la lluvia caía

-POR QUE ES TAN CRUEL EL AMOR-

**A qui esta el tercer cap faltan el de Alice y Jasper y el de Nessie y Jacob y para el fianl uno super largo **

**gracias **

**un commentario plis **


	4. Alice y Jasper

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Alice & Jasper

Después de todos los rumores que habían girado en torno a sus amigas, Alice no podía durar de Jasper, él era diferente a los novios de sus amigas, de hecho no eran ni amigos, por eso jamás pensó en dudar de él, pero el hecho de que todas las relaciones se hayan acabado, le provocaba una cierta inquietud.

Era la noche del sábado, Alice se encontraba en su casa, había decidido llegar temprano de una fiesta, aunque Rose, Bella y Esme insistían que se quedara, pero esa noche vería a Jasper.

Su celular empezó a sonar, era Nicholas el hermano de Jasper

-¿bueno?- pregunto, era extraño recibir una llamada de él.

-mi hermano quiere sabes si puede ir a verte- dijo con voz fría. Nada extraño

-claro dile que lo estoy esperando- Y sin más colgó.

Después de 15 minutos tocaron a su puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir unas manos la detuvieron

-¿Qué haces Nicholas?- se quejó Alice

-escúchame por favor- tomo un respiro y continuo- el planea cortarte-en ese instante todo el mundo de Alice se derrumbó- No sé por qué, pero te advierto para que tu termines con el antes

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo ella con las lágrimas a punto de salir

-porque eres la única que me ha caído bien- y antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo más, Nicholas salió.

Se tocó lo ojos para comprobar que las pocas lagrimas que había salido no arruinaran su maquillaje y se dirigió junto a Jasper.

No tardo mucho tiempo en decirle que quiera terminar con ella, Alice tomo aire y soltó

-¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?-

-siento que te estoy quitando un peso de encima- Alice quiso soltarle una cachetada, Ella lo quería, ¿Qué acaso no lo había demostrado?-

La calle estaba obscura y difícilmente se podían ver cara a cara, Alice agacho la cabeza para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

La luz de un coche le dio en la cara y Jasper y Alice pudo notar las ligeras lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, en ese momento se le rompió aún más el corazón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo oyó las voces de los amigos de él, se volvió a concentrar en no dejar caer las lagrimas

-vete- le ordeno Alice- Tus amigos te están esperando- Jasper logro ver a sus amigos, antes de irse le extendió los brazos a Alice, ella acepto el abrazo

-Te quiero- murmuro el, ella lo empujo bruscamente

-vete- le volvió a ordenar pero esta vez más fuerte, el obedeció

¿Saben que era lo peor de todo? , Ese día cumplían un año y él no se acordó.

Mientras jugaba con el regalo de aniversario se pregunto

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia esta basada en mi propia ruptura con el chavo que queria mucho. **

**Gracias por leer mis penas **

**Que la suerte siempre este de vuestra parte**


End file.
